


Nostalgia

by KeroseneQu33n



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, References to Depression, settling down, thoughts on life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25886638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeroseneQu33n/pseuds/KeroseneQu33n
Summary: What a beautiful wedding.Is it really okay for me to be happy?Will he open up to me?"Monsters don’t deserve to be happy, and he is the son of the devil, the most undeserving of all monsters. Though Marco’s emanating calming presence makes the turmoil smother down, like a smoldering fire. It let’s the depression flare and then settle as he realizes the older man is not going to leave him alone. It’s such a small gesture that Ace can’t help but relish in. “ You ever want that?” Ace finally asks, sneaking a quiet look at the enigma next to him."
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Nostalgia

The ocean reflects in the background, like shimmering gems. Birds chirp and small animals scuttle around. The waves can be heard crashing against the cliff’s edge, spraying up into the air in a magnificent shower sprinkling salt onto the people below. The chairs are lined in neat rows, allowing only a center aisle to pass through the middle of them. People chatter happily, everyone is in their Sunday best. Bright pink flowers line the center walkway, leading to beautifully decorated arbor with delicate designs. A man stands, fidgeting in a black suit that can’t be comfortable in the summer heat. He waits anxiously, five men standing to his left, and five women to the right and a preacher behind him.

From the hill above, to the back of the romantic scene below Ace watches as the man awaits his future. The black haired man doesn’t know these people or have any right to judge them or make assumptions about their lives, but he can’t help but be slightly jealous. These people have found someone to love them eternally, no matter their flaws or mistakes. That kind of happiness is something the Fire Fist isn’t sure he will ever know. The log he sits on bites into his bare legs, his shorts doing nothing to protect his skin. It’s high noon, allowing the trees above to cast a swaying shadow over his form. The forest behind him is alive with noise, and beyond that his crew, The Whitebeard Pirates, sit camped on a beach enjoying the afternoon heat. Ace doesn’t want to bring them down. It’s in those moments of high euphoria that he crashes down into reality the hardest. His new found brothers are prancing along the beach, enjoying another day in their lives, unaware of the torment he struggles with… And Ace wants to keep it that way.

The first division commander meanders through the forest at a safe distance behind his fellow crewmate. He follows him to the small cliff, watches him sit on the half rotten log, the shadows dance across his form in sumptuous fashion. The freckles that dust his face can’t even hide within the shadows that cast over his features. It happens without fail, everyone is enjoying themselves and laughing, enjoying the presence of those around them and something happens to Ace. His smile falters just a minuscule amount. The younger male will politely excuse himself before wondering off on his own. Deuce told them to just leave him be, to let him sort out his own emotions and he will eventually come back. Marco can’t follow that suggestion. And it was just a suggestion. When he sees the pain that crosses his features, he can’t help but chase after him, not wanting him to hurt alone. The First Division Commander walks forward to a tree on Ace’s left, resting his arm on a branch slightly above his head. He watches the wedding below, unwelcomed peering eyes.

The bride walks down the aisle, her dress flowing out behind her. The wind brushes the hair around her face, nature itself is pleased with the event unfolding. Her eyes shimmer as she approaches the one person she loves most in this world. His eyes dilate at the sight of her, eternal beauty that will be etched into his mind for the rest of his life. Pure happiness fills his soul as she reaches his side, her father giving the woman’s hand to her new husband. Their forms are giddy and full of pure bliss, everyone sits back in their seats as the preacher begins the ceremony. Tears slide down the bride’s face, no longer able to hold her unrelenting joy inside herself.

Ace’s gloomy gaze watches the happy couple as they take the first step in the next phase of their lives, together. Though as he watches, a deepening darkness swirling within him, he is more aware of the presence next to him. Strong, resilient, steady… comforting. Marco doesn’t say a word, just stands there and watches. He never has pressed Ace when he gets like this. Whenever he starts to feel so happy to be alive, his memories and past wrap around his throat and remind him that he doesn’t deserve this kind of happiness. Monsters don’t deserve to be happy, and he is the son of the devil, the most undeserving of all monsters. Though Marco’s emanating calming presence makes the turmoil smother down, like a smoldering fire. It let’s the depression flare and then settle as he realizes the older man is not going to leave him alone. It’s such a small gesture that Ace can’t help but relish in. “ You ever want that?” Ace finally asks, sneaking a quiet look at the enigma next to him.

Marco lets a cocky smirk grace his face, before moving to sit next to the younger man. Ace emits a heat that makes his phoenix side want to reach out and encompass those flames that lay beneath the surface. “You mean the whole white picket fence and perfect family thing?” He props his cheek on his fist, watching the kid next to him grapple with emotions and feelings that he should never have to deal with. Children can be so naive and self absorbed. Ace stiffens as Marco sits just a little too close, allowing their skin to brush, unable to withstand not touching the fire logia user. The boy becomes flustered, red dusting his delicate features. Marco hums thoughtfully, eyes never leaving his face, gauging his reactions. There is something about the young man that makes him feel bolder, like in his own youth. Marco always finds himself grappling with the idea of Ace’s youth versus his own experiences, and dare he say, old age. But can you really not teach an old dog new tricks?

The moment finally comes, the couple grasps hands, feeling their own resolve in the simple gesture. They repeat their vows, say their ‘I do’s’ and what everyone has been waiting for, they share a loving kiss. Their loyalty is made known to all those that bear witness, they will love each other until death causes them to part, maybe even beyond that. The crowd cheers and coos at the young couple and their youthful passion. They smile brightly as they walk past by everyone, arm in arm. Their bridesmaids and groomsmen follow suit, an entourage to the event.

Ace watches them leave, before turning to face the phoenix next to him. “Do you ever think about settling down? Letting all of this go.” His gray eyes stare into blue, holding the gaze for once, needing an answer. Ace doesn’t understand what he feels, not entirely. He does know that he can’t see himself settling down on a small island, getting married and starting a family. That seems beyond his capabilities. He watches as those azure eyes, which have seen way too much of the world and yet not enough, soften as they latch onto his own features. Ace waits with bated breath. It’s not often that he gets to have such an intimate moment alone with the crew’s first mate. The depression still bubbles under the surface but he is pushing it down, the way he has learned to over the past several years.

Marco laughs, his voice a fluent mixture into the sounds of the surrounding forest. A sound that Ace could listen to over and over again. “Honestly, I feel like I have settled down.” Ace makes a disgruntled face but before he can voice his disagreement Marco slings an arm around his shoulders, pulling him into his side. The action promptly shocks Ace into silence. His voice lowers, keeping the moment between the two males private, not even the surrounding nature is allowed to impede on this. “I’ve found people that I love, that love me as well.” He tightens his grip around Ace, pulling him even closer if that was possible. “We live happily together spending every day of our lives doing what we love to do. How is that not settled down?” The blonde removes the cowboy hat atop the males head so that he may rest his face against the soft black plumes of Ace’s hair. Taking in every moment, every tickle from every strand of lush hair, the way the male’s breath hitches in his throat and the way his body heats up under his touch. Sure there are things he would like more, a life partner would be nice, but he isn’t going to push this young man into a phase of life he isn't ready for yet. So he will continue to steal these little moments and savor them like a fine wine.

Below, all of the guests have left, the chairs vacant in the setting sun. The romantic scene has passed and is now lost to time and to the memories of those who had witnessed it. That’s just how life is, changing from second to second, moving past the events that have unfolded no matter how you feel towards them. The couple will begin their lives together, maybe they will remain happy in one another’s presence. Maybe they will grow old together and make it through all the turmoil that life throws at them. Maybe…

Ace ignores the vacant scene below him, much like the empty gap he feels within his chest from time to time. He presses into the warmth next to him, looking away in embarrassment. He doesn’t want to admit how much he craves this kind of attention, though even when he got it from others it didn’t feel quite the same. This kind of understanding and non pressuring patience is hard to come by. “But we spend every day fighting for survival and against the law. Most would argue that is not being settled down in the slightest.” Ace laughs disbelievingly, feeling the rise and fall of the chest pressed into him. He closes his eyes and listens to his own breathing, the steady heart beat. That chest, with his jolly roger tattooed proudly across it, rattles with a silent chuckle and vibrates with a hum. “Don’t you ever want some peace and quiet. To be safe.” His voice is barely over a whisper, but he knows the commander can hear him, always tuned to Ace in a way he has never experienced before.

Marco openly laughs at that. “Now where’s the fun in that!?” There is an undertone to Marco’s laugh that reminds Ace of a bird, chortling into the air. “Who said settling down had to mean being bored, plus we have plenty of quiet days out on the sea.” Taking in one last breath, Marco memorizes Ace’s scent, not for the first time. A soft smell that comforts his old soul. He stands, dragging the nineteen year old male to his feet and into a firm embrace. He feels each muscle as Ace relaxes into him, body warm from embarrassment. The ravenette lightly wraps his arms around his torso to return the embrace, pressing his face into his chest, hiding a blush that dances across his freckles. The blonde places a chast kiss to his hair before pushing the boy away. “Let’s head back, the others might worry.” Marco bends to pick up the leather hat he had left on the ground, dusting it off lightly before placing it on it’s owner’s head. “Or worse, they will start another set of rumors.” The First Commander walks away, leaving Ace to run a few steps in order to catch up, his feet sounding clumsy against the forest floor. He tentatively slips his hand into the older man’s. Gripping tightly, but refusing to look at him.

“I’d be okay with that.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I really enjoy writing braided pieces. For those who don't know what a braided piece is, I'll give a brief explanation. Braided pieces are works that take three parts and merge into one. For example my three parts are the wedding scene narrative, Ace's point of view in third person, and finally Marco's point of view in third person. Ideally, the three different parts (which could be read as three different stories in some cases) should get closer to one another towards the end until they merge as one story. 
> 
> I just love this idea that settling down doesn't mean you have to stop having fun. It's an arbitrary notion, in my opinion. I think after Marco's many years as a pirate he would feel happy where he is, his soul has settled into what he loves. I also love the motion of Marco settling out of his youth while Ace is still absorbed in his own youth.
> 
> Anyways, I'm done ranting. Let me know what you think in the comments. I'd appreciate it.


End file.
